Jack Gets a Marriage Proposal
by silvermoon-06
Summary: en & Jack share a drink in a busy Pub in Cardiff on Earth, after a harrowing rescue of a planet. Ten gets very drunk, where-in he proposes to Jack, asking him to marry him


Title: Jack Gets a Marriage Proposal  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: Ten/Jack  
>Summary: Ten finally goes out for that drink with Jack, and they get very drunk, where-in he proposes to Jack in, asking him to marry him, there in the busy pub in Cardiff.<p>

The Doctor and Jack had just saved the Planet Maiopica, from an Inter Galactic War. The Maiopicians were battling the fierce Sixty-First Century Kronin Pirates, who had landed on their planet and tried to steal its famous Maiopician Blue Diamond, as it was said to be worth Five Million Credits.

The TARDIS had brought them to this particular planet just on a whim, as she was trying to bring them to a nice, calm environment. Maiopica was also known for its relaxing and tranquil atmosphere, where you could enjoy a stroll through its lush green forests, and then sit beside the meandering brooks for hours, all while basking in the bright orange triple suns. When they arrived on the planet, the TARDIS computer started beeping incessantly, sending them a warning that the planet was being invaded by the rogue pirates, and the time ship was pulled through the tractor beam. She landed in the lush gardens of the Maiopician leader, a purple skinned humanoid alien, and he asked the pair to help him with their problem. The Doctor and Jack could not resist the pleading of the planet's leader, and threw themselves into the bloody battle. After several hours spent fighting along side the other Maiopician soldiers, the battle was won and the Kronin Pirates were thwarted, they were back inside the TARDIS again, and she brought them back to Earth, in Twenty-First Century Cardiff in Wales. Both of them were exhausted from having to wield the heavy steel cutlasses they used to fight the pirates, and were sitting in Jack's favorite pub in the center of the city, on the far side of the Millennium Center.

'So, Doc, now that were settled into this cozy pub, why don't I buy you a drink? We can sit here and relax for a while, before going back out into the stars again?' Jack asked, as he placed his hand on the Doctor's knee squeezing it affectionately. He smiled when the Doctor placed his own elegant, long-fingered hand over his and squeezed it in return, his fingers brushing fleetingly across the backs of his knuckles.

The Doctor smirked playfully at his companion and lover, as he leaned over to whisper in his ear, licking it with his tongue, smiling when he felt Jack's body shudder from the very intimate contact. 'Well, that sounds like a brilliant idea, Jacky-boy, but you really don't need to buy me to a drink to get me into bed anymore. We've already gotten past that part of our new relationship, eh?'

'I know that, Doc, I just thought we both needed a drink after what we just went through on the planet Maiopica. So, let me just get the bartender and get us some wonderful Twenty-first Century vodka, all right?' Jack said, flashing the Doctor a bawdy grin, as he motioned to the bartender at the end of the long bar, smiling when the lad walked over to them and filled two large glasses with ice and the best vodka he had.

Once they had their drinks in hand, they both clinked their glasses together taking large gulps of the strong alcohol. The Doctor grimaced as the liquid burned his throat on the way down, but he still drank from the glass with an equal measure of satisfaction that his Jack had done. 'Oh yes, this stuff is not so bad once you get used to it, but I suspect you're more used to drinking from the bottle of hyper vodka we have on he TARDIS, eh Jack?'

'Yeah, that's true, Doctor, every time I return to Earth and drink this regular alcohol it takes me a few drinks to get used to the strong taste. It's definitely not as smooth as the hyper vodka, but it does the trick when you need to have a nerve-steadying drink, especially after the harrowing day we had.' Jack added, as he took another large pull from his glass, and then turned to face the Doctor. He noticed that the Time Lord's other hand was still over his own hand on the Time Lord's knee, and he was tracing the intricate circles of Gallifreyan over the back of his hand. Again, he still wasn't able to understand the Time Lord's native language, but he could only guess that the Doctor was most likely spelling out Jack's name.

'Yep, that's exactly what I'm doing, Jack.' The Doctor's voice suddenly cut across Jack's thoughts, making him jump on his barstool, as he stared at the Time Lord with a perplexed look on his face. The two of them finished off their first drink and this time the Doctor motioned to the bartender to top them up, as he so adorably put to the young man, making Jack smile fondly at his lover's playfulness.

'Doc, I know that you're a telepath, but I didn't think you could read my human mind so easily.' Jack remarked, as he took a sip from his drink, smiling at the strong taste that assaulted his tongue.

'Well, you're not so hard to read or understand, Jack, you're like an open book when it comes to things like that, not that it's a bad thing, mind you. I think it's brilliant that I can read you so easily. You know you were really fantastic out there today, when we were battling those nasty Kronin Pirates on Maiopica, Jack. You really were magnificent the way you handled that cutlass. I was really very impressed with your handiwork, and you never cease to amaze me, my Jack.' The Doctor quipped, as he squeezed Jack's hand and then quickly released it, folding both his hands around the large glass and taking another long hard pull on his vodka.

'Thanks, Doc, that's quite a compliment coming from you. I'm happy to know that you think so highly of me, but, you do know that you were just as brilliant, and quite a dab hand with a cutlass. Seriously, I'm really in awe of you, Doctor, you never say no to helping anyone in any time or place. No matter what the situation is, you always just take things on, even if the outcome is not always the way you would like it to be. You never refuse to help anyone, and to that to me is so brave and so brilliant.' Jack mused, as he placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, carefully kneading the tense muscles that lay beneath the Doctor's now dusty brown pinstriped jacket.

They were both rather dusty and grimy after they'd stood in that large dirt field in the battle to win back the Maiopician planet from the Kronin Pirates. Of course they'd made sure to hold back their invasion, and it was the Doctor that gave them the ultimatum to leave the planet, or he would be forced to call in the Shadow Proclamation. When the Time Lord stood up to the Kronin leader with his Oncoming Storm persona, everyone was in awe when the pirates turned tail and raced back to their Sixty-First Century Spaceship, leaving the planet in a hurry. But the Doctor refused the high praise and had also refused it when the Maiopician leader offered the Doctor the special prize of the smaller version of the famous Maiopician Blue Diamond for his bravery. The leader understood when the Doctor had asked him not to mention to anyone that he had been there and helped them.

'Oh, you know me, Jack, that's the one thing that I do best, helping people or other species that are in dire need. But, let's not think about that now, let's just enjoy this lovely alcohol and then we can be on our way to the next adventure, eh Jacky-boy?' The Doctor remarked, as he flashed Jack one of his huge adorable geeky grins, running his fingers through his soft, tawny hair, making it stick up quite adorably, Jack thought. The Doctor leaned over towards Jack and placed another kiss on the side of the immortal's neck, that sexy tongue licking his skin, making his body shudder again.

'Yeah, I do know you, Doctor, and I think that you're amazing, but I'll stop gushing now, because I can see that you're blushing so adorably. If I didn't know better, I would say that you're already feeling a bit tipsy, am I right, Doc?' Jack turned to face the Doctor on his barstool, and winked bawdily at him, as he moved his right hand up to caress the side of the Doctor's face with the backs of his fingers.

'What? What'd you mean, Jack? I'm not feeling tipsy at all, well, maybe a little bit, well, maybe a lot, but I figured that this time I would let myself relax and allow the alcohol to take over my very superior Time Lord Physiology. Then I thought we could go back to the TARDIS and I could shag you silly in our bedroom, eh Jacky-boy?' The Doctor giggled, actually giggled, and Jack thought that was even more adorable, as he leaned toward Jack again and kissed his lips lightly. He darted his tongue out between his lips and licked Jack's bottom lip with it, giggling again when his lover chuckled and rolled his eyes at him.

'Doc, I think you're a lot more than tipsy, and we're only on our second drinks, perhaps you should take it easy on them. I don't really want to have to carry your arse back to the TARDIS, and she won't be too happy about having to support you either.' Jack teased the Time Lord, as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's soft, tawny hair, smiling again when the Doctor actually purred happily. That was the second thing he'd seen the Doctor do that he found so completely adorable in the last ten minutes, and if he wasn't careful he'd be throwing the Doctor over the bar and shagging him senseless right then and there.

'Oi, Jack, now who's being cheeky with those bawdy thoughts, eh? I'll have you know that I can positively drink you under the table, well, if we were sitting at a table, which we're not, we're sitting at this lovely high-topped wooden bar. And, by the way, Jack, I have something very important to ask you, and I hope you will say yes.' The Doctor replied, giggling again as he waggled his eyebrows up and down and then downed his vodka in one large gulp. He motioned for the bartender to fill his glass again, and Jack felt he had to finish his off as well, so he wouldn't have to keep bothering the poor kid every two seconds asking for a refill.

Before Jack had the chance to reply to the Doctor's adorable drunken banter, and they waited for the bartender to refill their drinks, he watched in disbelief as the Time Lord stood up from his barstool, swayed slightly, and then quite surprisingly went down on one knee in front of him. He stared down at the Time Lord, and gasped when he reached up with one of his long-fingered hands, taking both of Jack's in them, and squeezing them affectionately. 'Captain Jack Harkness, will you do me the honor of marrying me? I know I'm over 900 years old, and I'm a Time Lord, and you're a Fifty-first Century Human, but I really think that you and I would be so good for each other, and if we're married then we'll always be together-forever. What'd you say, Captain, will you marry me?'

Jack gasped and almost fell off his barstool when he heard the Doctor proposing marriage to him and for a moment found that he was completely dumbstruck. He watched as the Time Lord's face fell into the most saddest frown he'd ever seen his lover wear, and just before he was about to stand up, he squeezed the Doctor's hands and shook his head. 'Yes, Doctor, I would be honored to marry you, but there's no way we can do this on Twenty-First Century Earth. We'll need to find a more advanced planet, someplace like maybe New New York, or maybe we can go back to Maiopica and ask the leader to give us a nice little private ceremony. And, you're laughing now, so I'm guessing that this is all just a joke, eh Doctor?'

The Doctor's eyes went wide and he flashed Jack another adorable pout, his gorgeous bottom lip jutting out, making Jack want to lean forward and bite it with his teeth. 'Oi, what'd you mean I'm joking, Jack? Of course I'm not bloody joking! I'm totally serious about this, well, as serious as I can be after downing those very powerful vodka's. But, yes, I'm very serious, and, oh, blimey, I seem to be stuck here on this very dirty floor. D'you think you could give me a leg up, or a hand up, Jacky-boy?'

'Sure, Doctor, that's not a problem. Come on then, up you get, sweetheart.' Jack chuckled playfully as he leaned forward and moved his strong hands beneath the Doctor's arms, deftly pulling him up into a standing position again. He watched as the Doctor's body suddenly swayed and he just happened to land his arse on Jack's lap.

'Blimey, I seem to have landed on your lap again, Captain. I think I'm making a habit of this, eh my Jack?' The Doctor giggled again as he wrapped his arms around the back of Jack's neck, leaning forward to place another soft kiss on his lover's lips. He hummed his approval and then to Jack's surprise and delight, that sexy tongue of his darted out and pushed Jack's mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. The bartender just laughed and shook his head as he refilled their empty glasses with more vodka, walking away from the end of the bar to tend to his other customers.

Jack moaned around the Doctor's sensual kiss, as their tongues danced so smoothly together, and he moved his hands into the Doctor's soft, tawny hair, pulling their mouths together harder as he deepened their heated kiss. He loved to hear his Doctor whimpering and moaning, and gasped around the kiss when he felt the Doctor's own hands moving towards his groin.

The Doctor moved the palm of his hand against Jack's groin, kneading him insistently, and was about to unzip Jack's trousers and slide his hand inside, when Jack stopped kissing him and placed his own hand on top of his, stilling his movements. The Doctor whimpered and stared at Jack with a questioning look, his eyebrows high up his forehead. 'What is it, Jack? Why'd you stop me? I want to give you some pleasure, and I thought you'd enjoy this.'

'Yes, I know that, Doctor, and thank you, it's very sexy, but I don't want us to do this here in this Twenty-first Century Pub in Cardiff City. I think we should finish up our drinks and get back to the TARDIS. Then we can enjoy one another's company in a lot more private setting. If you weren't so tipsy now, Doc, you would agree with me, not that I don't like what you're doing and the way you're acting, but I don't want everyone in this pub to see us like this.' Jack explained, as he kept his hand on the Doctor's hand, which was still cupping him through his trousers, making him get harder with each passing moment.

'Oh, right, yes, of course, Jack, yep, that makes sense. So, then I suggest we finish these drinks that the bartender left for us while we were snogging each other, and get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible. I need to have you, my sexy Captain, and I can't wait any longer, and then we'll fly the TARDIS to New New Earth and get married.' The Doctor remarked, as he sighed softly and reluctantly removed his hand from Jack's hardening cock. He winked bawdily at his immortal lover, and then leaned forward so he could grab their drinks, handing one to Jack, and then clinking their glasses together and grinning like a loon.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea, my gorgeous Doctor, because I'm thinking the same exact thing. And, yes, then we'll go and get married, I promise you, Doc, cheers, sweetheart. Here's to a long and happy marriage to the most amazing man in the entire Universe, and I can't wait until we're on our honeymoon, on one of the many gorgeous pleasure planets.' Jack said, as he motioned for the Doctor to finish his vodka, both of them downing the alcohol in one swift movement.

'Yep, that sounds brilliant, my Jacky-boy. Molto Bene! Allons-y!' The Doctor said, as he bounced up and down on Jack's lap, running his long, thin fingers through his soft, tawny hair. He flashed Jack another adorable geeky grin, and was about to reach inside his coat pocket for some money, when he realised he didn't have any.

'It's all right, Doc, I got this one. After all, I did offer to buy you a celebratory drink after our harrowing day.' Jack smiled warmly, as he tousled the Doctor's hair playfully, and then reached inside his long coat pocket for his wallet, pulling out a fifty pound note for their drinks.

'Thanks, my Jack, you're brilliant, you really are! D'you know that? Yeah, you know that, because you really are, Jack, Jackety, Jacky-Boy, you are absolutely brilliant.' The Doctor deftly slid his body off Jack's lap, swaying slightly as he stood up on the floor, and then held out his hand for Jack to hold onto. Jack chuckled again as he grasped the Doctor's proffered hand and the two of them stumbled out of the pub, and walked to the side alley, where the TARDIS was waiting for them.


End file.
